In the field of electrical connection technology, electrical plug connector pairs that typically comprise a connector part, such as a connector strip, and a socket part, such as a base strip, are well known from practice. In this respect, DE 10 2006 054 647 A1 describes an electrical plug connector coupling which comprises two connector housings that can be coupled together. The two connector housings can be latched together by means of a latching connection such that unwanted release of the plug connection can be prevented. Another plug connector system is known from DE 10 2010 017 262 A1. In this case, a connecting plug that is placed on a main housing is locked by means of a locking device that can be placed onto the main housing and the connecting plug from above.
Moreover, various ways of attaching plug connector pairs to one another using screws and nuts are known. In this respect, it is known from DE 33 13 144 C2 to screw a plug to a mating part in order to prevent unintended release. A plug connector is further known from EP 2 190 074 A1 that is latched into a socket and in which a latching arm is latched onto a latching tab. In order to prevent an unintended release, a cap is screwed onto the plug and covers the latching lever such that the latching lever is not accessible and thus not operable, and therefore the plug is not releasable, when the cap is screwed on.
These designs known from the prior art are in part only usable with additional outlay against an unintended release of the plug connector pair from one another or cannot easily be decoupled from one another again.